


Perfect

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggestion by @kissthebrat:Perfect by Ed SheeranEnjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!

Heavy breaths.   
Quiet moans and grunts.  
Those blue curls spilling over the sheets like a midnight waterfall.  
Caramel-colored muscles, lightly covered in sweat, aching and straining for control. 

The kiss didn’t speed up as Vegeta held her in his arms, slowly moving his member in and out of her body. 

His arms clung to her right, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.  
Her ruby lips parted in quiet whimpers, those matching nails leaving pink scratches along his back.

“Don’t stop...”  
“I won’t...”  
“...ngh...”  
“Fuck, you’re perfect...”

Pearly white teeth nibbled on his bottom lip.  
A shudder vibrates down his spine, accompanying a growl.  
They squeezed each other tighter, swallowing each other’s moans.

“Please...”  
“...ngh...Woman...”

And when the edge came, blissful and all consuming, they went together.  
Gasping...  
Moaning...  
Kissing...  
Perfectly..


End file.
